Phantom Star God Justirisers
|image =Justtitle1.jpg |caption =Phantom Star God Justirisers title sequence |nameofseries =Phantom Star God Justirisers |creator =? |producer =? |distributor = |genre =Tokusatsu |aired =October 2, 2004 - September 24, 2005 |channel =TV Tokyo |episodes =51 }} Phantom Star God Justirisers is a Japanese tokusatsu show produced by , and the second installment in the Super Star God trilogy. It aired from October 2, 2004 to September 24, 2005. Plot The series revolves around three humans named Shouta Date, Yuka Sanada and Shinya Hiraga who one day find themselves as the new heroes of the planet Earth. Long ago, an alien from Azure Planet named Nolun was battling an evil lord named Kaiser Hades. After a long fight between good and evil, Nolun's army won and Kaiser Hades was sealed somewhere on Earth. After so many years, Kaiser Hades returnes with his partner named Dr. Zora. Both of them decide to conquer Earth and send monsters such as the Zakoal, Cyber Knights and his large monsters named the Space Beasts to attack Earth. Seeing this, Nolun gives part of her powers to Shouta, Yuka and Shinya so they can transform and become the Justirisers! Armed with special powers and the Genseishin and supported by Mio, Reika and many other humans, the Justirisers are on the mission to defeat Kaiser Hades and his army. Episodes #Appearance! Genseijuu Riseross #Riser Glen, Kenzan! #The Second Soldier. Kageri Sanjou! #Friend or Foe!? The third man #Three Heroes #Kenzan! Genseishin Ken-Riser #Crisis! The Hades Revival Plan #Sortie! Genseishin Juu-Riser #Secret of Orion #Penetrating! Believing Hearts #Yuka, Desperate Situation! #Attack! Two Large Monsters! #Gentarou's Critical Moment! #Secret Plan! Deceit the Enemy! #Miracle! Justi-Power #Howling! Genseishin Nin-Riser #The Death-Commandos Attack! #Burning! Certain Kill Sword! #Escape! The Strength to Live #Reminiscence, Those That Should Be Protected #Dark-Knight, Demon Knight #Fierce fighting! Stand up Shinya #Everyone's Heart, Yuka's Heart #The Riseross Destruction Plan #Phantom Hero #Hero of the Azure Planet, Again... #Brave Riser Shirogane! #The Three Monsters Against the Genseishin #Decisive Battle! Hoshikami Island #Bacchus vs. Demon Knight #Tremble with fear! Earth destructive plan #Clash! Hero vs. Soldier #Ultimate Genseishin, Descent #Prelude to a new battle #Awake! Legendary Knight #Majin Daruga Appears #Captured Demon Knight #The Tragedy of Planet Riser #New Hero #Flight! Boy and Mio #Beat It! Demon Beast Zarigan #Showdown! The Three Commanders #The Supreme Hero #Justiriser Attack Command! #Adorocs' Final Strategy #Unknown Changing Power #The Strongest Majin Appears! #Infiltration! Daruga Base! #Resurrection! Genseishin #Attack on Earth begins! #The dream that begins tomorrow Appearances Characters and Monsters *Riser Glen *Riser Shirogane *Riser Kageri *Riser Gant *Demon Knight *Mio Tendou *Reika Motomiya *Gentaro Date *Kaiser Hades *Doctor Zora *General Bachuss *Cyber Knight Zaurus *Cyber Knight Morgulis *Cyber Knight Gildoross *Cyber Knight Armorgunner *Cyber Knight RhinoSlave *Cyber Knight Zekard *Cyber Knight Guardius *Cyber Knight Raijimeus *Cyber Knight Gundelon *Death Commando Gillmond *Death Commando Destalan *Death Commando Basky *Death Commando Twins Knight (Gold & Silver) *Death Commando Danhauser *Majin Daruga *Commander Adorocs *Zakoal *Rejandar Valgan *Rejandar Gargoid *Rejandar Gameleon *Rejandar Armyul *Rejandar Drak *Defrog *Troidon *Buglian *Gillmone *Deathborg Leogaias *KingZero *Deathborg Bulgaro *Devoras *Scarabaeus *Glaster *Darkness Beast Bahadorg *Zarigan *Egzerion *Mecha Giant Beast Megarion Weapons, Vehicles, and Races TBA Category:Super Star God Series